With the Whole Team Watching
by Salem Navy
Summary: Kate has on a stunning red dress at the Christmas party. But does it get her more attention than she really wanted? COMPLETE
1. Who's It Really For?

**HUGE spoilers for episode "Doppelganger"! Only in author's note though.**

**Tuesday nights episode "Doppelganger" had to be the best episode of NCIS ever! Okay, one of many. I really loved it becuase there were another group of detective people just like them. RachelKate, MillerMcGee... so on and so forth. Plus it was cool that Gibbs finally got a girl.. too bad for him though Karen was the murderer. I like the part where Abby answered the phone in her lab after her argument thing with McGee.**

**Abby: WHAT!**

**Gibbs: Geeze Abby. What did McGee do this time?**

**Abby: He stuck his size ten foot in his size twelve mouth.**

**Priceless. Anyways, this is the story that I wrote around Christmas time that I promised everyone. ENJOY!**

**Title: With the Whole Team Watching**

**Rating:G **

**Shipping(s): Tate and a small Gabby **

* * *

Kate stared open-mouthed at her reflection in the mirror. She hadn't noticed before how her sparkling, red, spaghetti strap dress flattered her every curve. Or how her now curly brown her cascaded in a sea of waves around her face. She took a quick glance down at her feeet, now appreciating the fact that she had painted her toes scarlett red and went with the black heels instead of the red ones.

Getting this dolled up for the annual Christmad party had not been her intention, but then she learned that a former long-time boyfriend, Nathan Summers, was planning on attending. Deep down she still had feelings for him, but she wanted to prove to him that she was happy without him. Or was she really trying to prove herself? She shook the thought from her mind and focused on the gown that Abby had bought.

Barely two weeks ago, her and Abby had went "dress" shopping. Abby picked out a fabulous black gown with off the shoulder sleeves and a plunging neckline. When Abby tried it on, Kate was totally surpised at just how stunningly beautiful she looked in it. Nobody ever really took the time to think of just how pretty Abby was. Of course she was pretty, but with her hair out of their normal pigtails and non-gothic clothes, she looked... radiant!

Then Kate turned her attention back to herself. Was this really too much? She had curled her hair, painted her toes and even taken the time to put on a little extra makeup. Then a second question began to form in her mind. Who was all this for? Herself, Nathan... Tony? What the hell! Tony. That thought scared her. She didn't have feelings for Tony. Why dress up for him? He was probably busy chasing some big chested blonde in a mini-skirt anyway.

Moving out of the view of the mirror she walked to the bathroom to spray on some Lucky You perfume and touch up her lipstick. Then retreating towards her bed, she picked up her small black handbag and headed to the door.

Out at her car she felt butterflies in her stomach. What was wrong with her? It was just a little party. So what if Nathan was going to be there. He was the one who had decided that they were better off without each other. She no longer needed him to be happy.

Climbing into her silver Mazda, she put the key in the ignition and heard the motor crank. As she pulled out of the parking lot she took a quick glance at her apartment and began the twenty minute drive to the party.

* * *

**So how was the 1st chapter? I am sorry that it was short as most of the chapters I write are. I know that Kate probably doesn't drive a silver Mazda on the show, but come on... give me a break. I don't know anything about cars and I don't pay attention to any of the cars on the show.**


	2. Not Just a Coincidence

**This chapter may be a little out of character and well... hinky. Probably out of the norm. It is... just read the story.**

* * *

"Hi Duck."

"Why Caitlin, you look ravashing!" Ducky stepped forward to give Kate a quick hug.

"Have you seen the rest of the team here anywhere?"

"Yes, I believe I just saw Anthony over by the bar."

"Why am I not surprised? I'll see you later Ducky. I have to go bug Tony."

Kate gave Ducky a peck on the cheek and strutted over to the bar where she found Tony downing a shot of Tequila.

"Nice penguin suit." Tony could tell be the sound of her voice that it was Kate. He didn't look up.

"At least I don't have to prance around in a dress and he... heels." Tony stuttered the last word as he lifted his head and saw Kate's sparkling red gown.

"Do you like?" Kate did a quick turn.

"It's alright. I mean it's nice. Yeah, it's cool."

"You never could talk straight when you saw a beautiful woman DiNozzo." Gibbs approached and gave Tony a quick slap in the back of the head. "You look amazing Kate? Will you accompany me on the dance floor?" Gibbs extended his hand.

"Thank you Gibbs and yes, I would love to dance with you." Kate grabbed his hand as he pulled her onto the flor. Kate had to admit, he was light on his feet. She felt like she was floating. A smile crept onto her face.

"Did I do something amusing?"

"No, but I just realized something."

"What's that?"

"I truly am happy."

"Glad to hear it." They danced for a few more songs and then Kate's worst fear came true. Nathan arrived.

"Can I butt in?" Gibbs looked at Kate questioningly, but with a quick nod of Kate's head, Gibbs went to join Tony at the bar. Nathan made a grab for Kate's hand but she pulled away.

"What do you want?" Kate's face showed just how serious she was. Instead of her usual smile or smirk that she sent to DiNozzo, her lips were a straight line and her eyebrows were arched, the way they did when she was pissed.

"Just an innocent dance. Like old times. I swear."

"No Nathan. Not like old times. It is over between us, just like you wanted." Nathan nodded his head in agreement. As he did and announcement came over the speakers.

"While our live band takes a break, we will be blessed with the musical stylings of Mr. Nathan Summers!" Kate's jaw dropped in shock. Sure, Nathan had a good voice, but what kind of coincidence was this?

Nathan walked up to the gentlemen, grabbed the mic and returned to Kate's side. "This one is for you Katie." Nathan ran his fingers down her arm and she snatched away in disgust. When she did she caught a glimpse of Tony talking to a gorgeous blonde, or at least he was until Nathan's latest comment.

The band began to play and terror rose in Kate as she recognized the tune. It was _I Have Loved You By: Jessica Simpson._ Nathan dedicated it to her tons of times on her favorite radio station, hoping she would hear it and return to him. That was the last thing it made her do. She had never heard Nathan sing it though.

_ Remember that blue crystal sky, the sun_

_ reflected in your eyes_

_ You kissed me unexpectedly_

_ The moment I just can't forget_

_ We filled the air with promises..._

He was out of tune, but of course no one could sing that song right except for maybe Jessica Simpson herself.

_ And tomorrow never happens baby_

_ If the world comes tumblin' down and crumbles all_

_ around us_

_ Fate turns cruel your on your knees_

_ So desparate for one truth_

_ Know that I have loved you_

Kate's face was now turning a deep shade of red as she blushed uncontrolably. When she began to walk away, Nathan grabbed her hand and dropped to one knee. Kate felt as if she could die right there. She tugged away from him and ran to the ladies room, followed by the rest of the team, including Tony.


	3. They Flirt

**Review! **

**

* * *

**

"Kate?" Kate turned around to see Abby standing in the door-way to the restroom.

"Abby you look beautiful!" Kate flung her arms around her.

"You look great too. Maybe that's why Nate couldn't resist."

"I would've come her in a paper bag if it would've helped him resist the urge to sing and get down on one knee."

"If you ask me, the whole things kinda well..."

"Hinky?" Kate finished for her.

"Yeah. Besides, I think wearing a paper bag may have made him pay even closer attention to you. Come on let's go."

"Is Nathan gone?"

"Sorta. Gibbs and Tony drug him out the door by his collar and threatened to pummel him if he came within ten feet of you." Kate stifled a laugh and went with Abby back out to the party.

* * *

"Thanks Tony." Kate came up behind Tony, kind of startling him.

"For what?"

"Everything. Threatening Nathan, not laughing at me..."

"The night is young Kate. Don't thank me just yet. I am sure I will have a reason to laugh at you before the night is over."

"That makes me feel much better. I was so embarrassed."

"Ah, yes! It must be horrible having every man bow on one knee to you."

"It is and it was only one guy."

"Exactly, so why is it such a big deal?"

"Because it was in front of a room full of people, including my co-workers, boss, friends... maybe some lovers!" Kate and Tony both laughed at that one. "Which reminds me DiNozzo. Where is that blonde you were hanging out with earlier?"

"Which one?"

"You are so concieted."

"It is just another part of my charm."

"I bet." Kate playfully smacked Tony on the arm and they went to join the group.

* * *

"Feeling better Kate?"

"A little McGee. Thanks for asking." They all stood and chatted for a few minutes before Gibbs asked Abby to dance. Of course she excepted.

"He so likes her. They flirt all the time."

"I agree with you Kate. They are almost as bad as you and Anthony. Which by the way, where is he?" Ducky scanned the room and spotted him with a blonde.

"Of course." McGee said. Kate saw it too and felt her stomach sink at the sight.

"I need to get some air." She walked out onto one of the balconies, making sure to find an empty one. "What is wrong with me?"

* * *

**Originally, McGee was written into this chapter as the one who asks Abby to dance and Gibbs is the one who says that they flirt almost as bad as her and Tony, but since I wrote this story I transformed from McAbby to GAbby.**

**So did ya like that chapter? Huh, huh? You can answer that question by reviewing.**


	4. Talking About the Stars

**Final chapter. Hope that you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**

Kate stared at the stars realizing how spectacular they were for what seemed like the very first time. They shined so bright, casting crystal-like glows down upon her and the rest of the world. Each one seemed so perfect.

"They are beautiful." The sound of Tony's voice shot Kate back into reality.

"They are, aren't they? You know what Tony?" Kate slowly turned around. "It takes times like this to appreciate the simple things in life.

"Sorta. I mean, c'mon Kate. Stars are far from simple."

"I wasn't talking about the stars DiNozzo."

"Then what?"

"I was talking about how a long talk with friends can get you understanding just how lucky or happy you really are."

"Oh yeah. That was my second guess." Tony glanced down and then quickly returned his gaze to Kate. "Nice shoes."

"DiNozzo, you are incredibly... uncharming."

"I can't help it. It is part of my nature. Just how flirting is part of my nature."

"That explains why you have had fifteen different blondes hanging on your arm."

"Yeah, but I have been saving my other arm for a brunette. Maybe you could help me out."

"Do I know her?" Kate had a small twinkle in her eye.

"Perhaps. if she doesn't want an arm... my lips are always free."

"Is this an offer DiNozzo?" Tony nodded his head and waited.

"Well?"

"The men always make the first move."

"Women!" Tony pulled Kate in for a passionate kiss... with the whole team watching.

* * *

**Okay, in case no one got it... Gibbs, Ducky, Abby and McGee were standing in the doorway to the balcony so they saw/heard everything. I hope that you liked it.**


End file.
